Entangled
by OkaAyamo
Summary: The wind can affect the cloud. Reborn found a girl suitable to be a Wind Guardian, a position which had been vacant for generations after the Primo family. Why was it vacant? And what will happen to the story as she joins the Vongola family? HibarixOC
1. Finding

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in KHR, but I do own my OC(s) and this fanfic's plot.

_A/N: Yes, I'm so in love with Hibari and I cannot resist the urge to make a pairing for him. I'm almost done with my exams, I will able to upload new chapters to my stories soon!_

_Updated: After review from "guest", I have added/changed several things. Thank you!_

**Warning: Contains a new attribute of Dying Will Flame. If you don't like it, don't read this story. If you read it, you know the consequences. Thank you.**_  
><em>

Summary: The wind can affect the cloud. Reborn found a girl suitable to be a Wind Guardian, a position which had been vacant for generations after the Primo family. Why was it vacant? And what will happen to the story as she joins the Vongola family? HibarixOC

* * *

><p><strong>Entangled<strong>

1st Target: Finding

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of the new school year in Namimori Middle School. The students were looking for their class excitedly, gathering in front of the board with their names and class on it. After confirming their class, they nervously proceeded to the hall for the opening and welcome speech. The first to go was the principal of the school, who gave an outstandingly long speech, causing some students to fall asleep. There were still some others who were awake, trying their best to listen to it.<p>

Among the still-alert pupils was a black-haired girl from the first year. She was staring at the principal, disinterested but still trying her best to listen. Covering her mouth as she yawned, she shifted slightly on her chair to get into a more comfortable position. Some of her classmates sitting next to her had already fallen asleep, ignorant to the world.

When the principal finally ended the speech, she clapped her hands politely just to appreciate the headmaster. People started to wake up due to the clapping and grinned, thinking the opening ceremony was over. However, there was another person who was giving a speech, collecting groans from students. A short person walked to the podium. She could not believe he was a teacher. He looked like a baby!

"My name is Reboyama. I'm here to give a speech as a representative of the teachers," the small-sized 'teacher' said to the microphone.

"What?" She heard someone shouted. It was weird that nobody cared, except her. Reina shifted her gaze to a group of second-year students who looked slightly troubled. One with spiky-brown hair had a jaw-drop and the one sitting next to him with silver hair was scowling, while the last of the three with messy-black hair was grinning casually. Out of boredom and curiosity, she listened carefully to their conversation.

The brown-hair guy continued talking, although in a softer voice, "What's Reborn thinking? Don't' tell me, he's-"

Her attention shifted back to Reboyama – or Reborn, she was unsure then – when she heard her classmates gasped as he took out a gun and announced, "Now, I'll test all of you. Those who pass will join the family."

As soon as he finished talking, he started to shoot at the students randomly. The hall was in chaos as the students and teachers scrambled to save their life. She rose from her seat and looked around. Most of the people had run out of the hall. She was considering whether she should run, but she decided to stay put for a little while just to see how things developed.

Besides her, the second-year students she noticed earlier were also not running away. They were all standing up, one of them looked aghast.

The black-hair one laughed. "Let's go, Tsuna! We've to win the game!"

"Yamamoto, it's not a game," the brown hair called Tsuna stated grimly, jumping in panic as a bullet went near his head. "Hii!"

"_Juudaime_, leave this to me!" the silver-haired one shouted, taking out dynamites out of nowhere, lighting them up.

"Gokudera-kun! Don't! You'll destroy the hall!" Tsuna screamed again, panicking, as his hands went to his head.

Reina blinked in realization. He had a point there. The dynamites could damage the hall, quite badly too. Her father reminded her not to get into any trouble at school, and the destruction could get her into the aforementioned trouble. She saw Gokudera threw the pack of dynamites in various directions. Quickly, she took out a chain and circled the dynamites into one. Holding her breath, she threw it outside from an opened window, causing the explosive to blow outside the hall. She sighed in relief, unaware of four pair of eyes watching her.

Tsuna stared in shock at the thin unfamiliar girl who just saved the school hall. The girl was shorter than him by two or three inches. Her hair, covering her ears, was jet black, styled in layers, barely touching her shoulders. Her fair skin contrasted her dark hair. As she turned to face him, he noticed her mahogany eyes. She was holding a long silver chain – one end had a small circular weight, while the other end had a sharp crystal-shaped small edge.

The Tenth Vongola wondered why – and how – did she bring that thing to school. Inwardly, he hoped she was not from another mafia family. Nonetheless, he wanted to ask her just to make sure.

However, before he managed to voice out his question, his home tutor, back in his usual suit, had shot another round of bullets. The bullets were specifically aimed at the new girl. The girl avoided the bullets quickly, seemingly able to read the directions. As the shootings stopped, she got into a fighting stance and threw her chain at Reborn. The baby jumped to avoid a direct hit as the sharp part of the chain hit the floor, cracking it slightly.

"You pass," Reborn announced as he landed in front of the girl, "Welcome to the family."

"WHAT?" Tsuna could not help but screamed. "Reborn, stop recruiting students into Vongola!"

Pulling back her chain, she blinked and raised a board written "_What family?_"

Where the board came from was as mysterious as how Gokudera could carry dynamites with him.

"Oi, are you mute or what?" the Smoking Bomb remarked sourly.

Tsuna scolded the silver-haired guy. "Gokudera-kun! Don't say that!" At the same time, he could not help but felt that it was really weird that she did not talk in response to Reborn's statement.

"_I'm not mute." _She raised another sign. "_Dad said I could not talk to strangers. You're strangers, so I cannot talk to you."_

"She takes it literally!" Tsuna's jaw dropped instantly. "_It's yet another weird person!"_

At that moment, Yamamoto decided to interrupt in his happy-go-lucky style.

"Then, we should get to know each other!" He happily exclaimed, walking towards the girl, "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you!"

The easy-going guy smiled, extending his hand for her to shake. The girl eyed him warily, looking back and forth between Yamamoto's face and hand. Finally, she put away her chain and slowly, she extended her own hand and touched his fingertips, shaking them lightly, as she pronounced her name.

"Ogawa Reina." Her voice was soft and calm.

Tsuna saw his brown-eyed friend grinned widely before introducing all the people present there. "That one's Sawada Tsunayoshi," he said then pointed at the silver-haired sulking guy, "Gokudera Hayato." Lifting up Reborn to his shoulder, he stated happily, "This little one here is Reborn."

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted the new 'family member'.

She only nodded silently, stepping back to create more space between her and Yamamoto. "Can you answer my previous question now?"

As Tsuna tried to make up some lies, Reborn quickly kicked him in the face, effectively shutting him up. Gokudera immediately tended to the Tenth Vongola, shouting _Juudaime _in panic, as Yamamoto chuckled. Reborn ignored them as he explained to Reina about Vongola family. There was no response from her when he mentioned the word 'mafia'. In contrast, she looked perfectly calm as he invited her to the family. He did not think she would join, but it was worth a shot.

However, her response was "I will consider your offer, but my dad said I could not immediately accept an offer." Bowing, she continued, "I will leave now. I'll find you if I decide to serve the family."

The Arcobaleno blinked in surprise when he heard her choice of words: **serve**. The three could only stare as they see her walking out. Yamamoto was the only one who waved his hand and told her a see-you-again. She bobbed her head lightly in reply. As she disappeared, Reborn smirked while watching her back. He could tell that the black-haired girl was not a normal middle-school student. Her lack of emotions, distrust on people, and the way she followed her father's order were intriguing. Her last name also clicked something in his mind. It sounded so familiar. He would check it from his list later when he was back in Tsuna's home.

"_It seems I've found an interesting girl. I'll definitely make her join._"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Good? Bad? Tell me what you're thinking :) Thank you for reading._


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in KHR, but I do own my OC(s) and this fanfic's plot.

**Warning: Contains a new attribute of Dying Will Flame. If you don't like it, don't read this story. If you read it, you know the consequences. Thank you.**

Summary: The wind can affect the cloud. Reborn found a girl suitable to be a Wind Guardian, a position which had been vacant for generations after the Primo family. Why was it vacant? And what will happen to the story as she joins the Vongola family? HibarixOC

* * *

><p><strong>Entangled<strong>

2nd Target: Meeting

* * *

><p>Reina blinked in confusion. She was pretty sure that she was just walking straight, out of the hall and towards her classroom, but somehow she ended in an area with a lot of trees and an empty ground. Shrugging, she started walking again in opposite direction, trusting her instinct to lead her. She had expected that she would get lost in her new school. After all, the school was big and she had zero sense of direction. Her father and brother always told her to bring a map wherever she went.<p>

...

"Now that you mention it," she mumbled to herself, rummaging through her skirt pocket to find a small map, drawn by her brother who was a graduate from the school. It was a bit crumpled, but pretty much readable. The map could help her to return to the main building and to her classroom.

There was one problem, though...

She could not read a map.

...

Crushing the map and throwing it away, she decided to just continue walking forward. If she kept walking, at least something was bound to happen.

And something did happen.

"Hey, you," a deep voice said.

Reina stopped walking and turned around to face the source of the voice. She was met with a guy with slightly messy black hair. His dark gray eyes stared directly into her brown ones. He was looking down at her, being taller than she was. He also looked older than she was, and for some reasons, he was not wearing the same uniform as the other male students she had seen before. In place of the light brown coat and dark-blue tie, he wore a plain white shirt and a black _gakuran_ hung on his shoulders. On his sleeve, there was an armband with the kanji of Discipline sewn on it. She wondered whether he was a student of the school.

"Why are you here? Class has started," he asked coldly, his eyes narrowing. "Are you skipping class?"

Reina shook her head, lifting up a board written "_I cannot find my class._"

The guy frowned, glaring at her murderously, and took out a pair of _tonfas_. "Skipping class is breaking the rules. You must be punished."

The black-haired girl shook her head once again. "_I'm not skipping. I'm really lost._"

Apparently, the guy decided not to listen to her explanation as he charged at her. Reina instinctively took out her weapon. Considering that it would be a short-distance fight, she immediately took out her twin short swords instead of her chain. She blocked the tonfa from hitting her head with the unsheathed sword. She stumbled slightly when he pressed on with his attack. His eyes narrowed as she stopped his attack

"Bringing a weapon to school is also forbidden," the guy said as he pulled back slightly before continued with his attacks.

"_How about you?_" she thought, blocking and avoiding the attacks alternatively.

She had always believed that she was fast. Her father had always told her to improve on her speed since she was weak, and she did as she was advised. Her agility was comparatively at a higher level as compared to her strength. However, she doubted her skill then since the male student in front of her was able to match her speed.

What made the situation horrible was that he was much stronger than she was.

"Too weak," the guy said as if he had read her mind.

Reina gasped as a kick landed on her stomach, causing her to slide backwards by a few feet. She knelt on one knee on the ground, holding onto her stomach. From the pains, she could tell that there had to be some nasty bruises later. She gritted her teeth due to the pain, but she refused to give up.

* * *

><p>Hibari was truly amused as he stared at the panting girl in front of him. The girl was definitely not backing up as she stood up and took a battle stance, staring back at him.<p>

He felt a smirk slowly forming on his lips. He could tell that the girl was a new student as she did not run away or looked scared after seeing him. Those who had been in Namimori Middle School for some time would have recognized him, the head of the disciplinary committee. Only new students were unaware of his power over the school.

Also, she seemed to be an honest student. He actually believed her excuse of being lost for not attending class, especially since she stated it while staring right into his eyes. However, he found it a bit weird that she communicated using a sign board. Nonetheless, for him, it was good if she was mute, since she would not speak. He liked it when his subordinates were quiet.

On top of that, her fighting skills could be useful for the disciplinary committee. Although she was not match for him, evading his attacks still required some skills and experiences in real fights. She would be helpful in keeping order in Namimori.

Her uprightness and persistence were enough reasons for him to make her joining the committee. After all, the disciplinary committee needed more people, including those from the first year. As for him, the short-haired girl would make an interesting toy.

His train of thoughts was cut short when he saw her putting away her swords and taking out a chain. He had never seen anyone fighting with a chain before. It would be a new experience for him and for that, he was thrilled.

Swiftly, she threw the blunt end of her chain, aiming at his face. He could easily read her movement since her attack was so straight-forward. Calmly, he blocked it his tonfa, advancing towards her. Hibari saw her hastily pulled back her chain and gave him another attack, causing him to jump back. The girl apparently was trying to keep a distance from him. She was a long-distance fighter, he concluded, and a defensive one too.

Noticing how she changed her stance, he could tell she was getting serious and treating their fight as a real battle. She no longer used the blunt end of her chain, but instead, she used the sharp one. The assault was aimed at his face, but he only had to shift slightly to dodge the attack. He glanced behind him to find that he blade was embedded on a wall far behind him. There was a fine crack on the wall where the blade was stuck onto.

"Wow," the black-haired head prefect said in amusement as she pulled back her chain quickly.

There was no way he could contain his urge to bite her to death then. His smirk grew wider when he saw fear in her eyes. She could sense his killing intent, he assumed. Even as much as he enjoyed fighting, Hibari disliked having a prolonged fight and he wanted to get this battle over with.

Without a warning, he dashed towards her. Her eyes went wide as he appeared right in front of her in a matter of seconds. He emotionlessly kicked her hard on the side of her stomach, causing her to slam into a wall. She slowly slid down the wall, groaning. Putting away his weapons, Hibari walked towards her. He roughly grabbed her collar, forcing her to stand, and pushed her against the wall.

"What's your name?" he asked. "I haven't given you your punishment for breaking the school rules."

There was a small incoherent mumble coming from her lips. With the small strength he did not expect she had, she lifted a board. "_I don't talk to strangers._"

"_How obstinate,_" Hibari mused mentally. At least, he knew she was not mute. She just...did not talk to strangers.

"You'll know me. sooner or later," he stated calmly, "Now tell me your name before I bite you to death."

The girl looked up to meet his gaze. The head prefect could see apprehension in her eyes. Her eyes looked up as she thought, before she finally said in a listless voice, "Ogawa Reina."

That was all he needed to know all her details. With just her name, Hibari could get information from many sources by various means. He dropped her to the ground, causing her to groan softly. Her hand flew to her stomach automatically. It was not a wonder. With his attacks, she probably would have a serious bruise or a broken rib. He could care less, though. Turning on his heels, Hibari walked away, leaving Reina behind.

In his head, he had already planned what to do with her. He could not wait to meet her again, as his toy next time.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm bad at describing fighting scenes *OTL* but I tried my best! Hope you like this chapter.


	3. Joining

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in KHR, but I do own my OC(s) and this fanfic's plot.

A/N: Thank you to for all those who reviewed! I love you all!

**Warning: Contains a new attribute of Dying Will Flame. If you don't like it, don't read this story. If you read it, you know the consequences. Thank you.**

Summary: The wind can affect the cloud. Reborn found a girl suitable to be a Wind Guardian, a position which had been vacant for generations after the Primo family. Why was it vacant? And what will happen to the story as she joins the Vongola family? HibarixOC

* * *

><p><strong>Entangled<strong>

3rd Target: Joining

* * *

><p>Reina rubbed her forehead tiredly.<p>

It was only her first day of school and she had already gotten injured. Fortunately, the injuries were not as severe as she thought. She had a bump on her head - and a minor concussion perhaps, since she felt dizzy and confused for some time. She had also checked her abdomen in the restroom. Her skin around that area had turned bluish-purple, but it did not hurt too badly. She decided to skip the infirmary and quickly went to her class instead.

When she found her class, it was already the fourth period. Her brother had told her how the teacher disliked students being late. Deciding to avoid more problems, she stealthily entered the class from the back door when the teacher was writing on the board. There was no one who noticed her since they were so engrossed in their own activity. Reina successfully sat on an empty chair and joined the lesson.

The black-haired girl was sitting on the back of the class, listening to the teacher speaking some equations. To her, it was all nonsense. Math was her weakest subject. No matter what the teacher did, she still did not understand a thing.

She wondered why her father sent her to school to study irrelevant subjects, since her future had been decided beforehand.

Her musing was cut short when she heard the front door was opened. She saw a male student with a unique – or bizarre, in Reina's word – haircut. He looked too old to be a middle-school student and was wearing a different uniform from the others. She assumed he was not a Namimori Middle School's student and maybe he was a teacher or something along that line.

The only thing that Reina failed to notice was that the armband the guy was wearing was the same to the one her previous attacker had.

"I would like to see Ogawa Reina, please," the tall man said.

There was a collective gasp from her classmates, while she blinked in mild surprise.

"What? It's only the first day and she is called by the Disciplinary Committee?"

"How bad can she be?"

"What do you think she did?"

"She must be a scary person!"

"Maybe she's a delinquent!"

"More importantly, is she in _our _class?"

...

There was a collective silence.

"Wait! She's our classmate? How come we don't know?"

The class became noisy as they wondered who Ogawa Reina was, even the teacher looked confused. On the other hand, the being-discussed girl's eyes blinked in confusion as she stared at her classmates, not knowing what was in their minds.

There were several reasons for her non-existence in the class:

First, she skipped the introduction session

Second, the (careless) new teacher missed her name while doing absent – there were two Ogawas in the class, the teacher thought it was an error

Third, she entered the class, joined the lessons silently, and sat on the last row with no one around her

And lastly, she was unaware that her classmates did not notice her

"Erm, Ogawa Reina-san? Are you in class?" the female teacher asked the class tentatively.

Reina raised her hand naturally, causing the whole class to turn to her abruptly. The brown-eyed girl stared at her classmates oddly since they were looking at her as if she was some new species. She was completely oblivious to the fact that her classmates did not realize she was a part of the class, until the tall student came and asked.

"Are you Ogawa Reina?" the bizarre-haircut guy asked again, breaking the awkwardness in the class' atmosphere.

She nodded, still raising her hand.

The weird-haired guy nodded back and said calmly, "Follow me please. The Disciplinary Committee President wants to see you."

Her classmates gasped, but Reina did not pay attention to it.

The black-haired girl took a moment of consideration, lowering her hand slowly. She recalled what her father said. "_You must be respectful to your teachers, always._" Based on her previous considerations, the guy had to be a teacher or similar to that. To be respectful to him, she could not reject his order. Besides, it appeared that someone of higher position than him was the one who called her.

Finally, Reina stood up and walked towards the door, once again not noticing her teacher's and classmates' stares on her. The man nodded and gestured her to follow him. The girl silently walked behind him, closing the class' door. Only then, she realized that the one who called her was from the Disciplinary Committee. She wondered whether she had done something against the rules, although she was pretty sure she did not. They surely had called the wrong person. There was nothing she had to worry about.

Shrugging, she continued to walk behind the much taller guy casually, not realizing what awaited her.

* * *

><p>Hibari leaned back on his chair leisurely, a paper on his right hand. The paper contains the school information about the girl that perked his interest that morning, Ogawa Reina. He was yet to receive more information about her from...other sources.<p>

According to the official record, her grades were decent, except for Maths and other scientific subjects. She was especially good in Physical Education, Japanese language, and Homemaking. She never broke the rules and disobeyed any teacher. Her teacher commented that despite being obedient and hard-working, she did not socialize with others and was pretty oblivious to her surroundings. Another comment was about how she was always neat on her works and finished it punctually.

A small smirk made its way to Hibari's face. She was exactly the kind of person he was looking for. Perhaps, he could make a space for another subordinate, especially for someone as useful as she was. Besides, she had the potential to entertain him. It was not everyday a girl would stand up against him in a fight.

The president of Disciplinary Committee put down the paper carelessly on the table and folded his arms. It would not be long until his vice-president brought back the girl. Hibari had ordered him to call a girl called Ogawa Reina, without specifying anything. His loyal subordinate did not ask anything and followed the command quietly.

There were sounds of footsteps getting closer to his office. During class hour, there would be no one wandering around near his office and he concluded that had to the guests he had been expecting. Somehow, he was thrilled to see the girl again. Maybe it was because he was more tempted to bite someone to death when the person fought back. It was more...interesting.

The door was opened to reveal two people he had been waiting for: the tall guy who was his subordinate and the much smaller girl who would be his 'toy'.

"Hey," Hibari said, smirking as he saw her again for the second time that day.

He realized that the moment their eyes met, her eyes widened and she immediately jumped back. She was instantly backing up against the window in the corridor, a spark of panic in her eyes. Within seconds, she had already holding onto her chain in a defensive stance. He noticed that, albeit slightly, that the chain was shaking – a proof that she was trembling at the sight of him. The prefect smirked in satisfaction, knowing their previous encounter had made her feared him. That was what he needed to control a person.

"Iinchou, what's happening?" Kusakabe questioned in surprise, looking back and forth between the girl and him.

Hibari did not answer his subordinate's question. Instead, he walked towards her slowly, fixing his gaze on her. The black-haired male noticed how the petite girl was staring at him warily, cautious of his every movement. Yet, her eyes still held the determination, her willingness to fight him with all she got. It made him wanted to bite her even more.

Out of nowhere, he took out his tonfas_._ The girl recognized his weapons and unlike last time, became the one who attacked him first. She swung the chain and threw the sharp end of her weapon towards his face, as she did before. As it neared his face, he took a mental note of her accuracy as the weapon was aimed towards his eye. However, he could easily avoid it by stepping aside. The short-haired girl flinched but continued her attack. Throwing the other end of her weapon, she wrapped it around a nearby pillar and then to one of his wrists, restraining him from moving his arm freely. He was pleasantly surprised at the attack. His new 'toy' tugged at it hard, trying to stop him from advancing towards her.

Smirking, he used his free hand to attack her. She had indeed managed to stop him from moving further, but he was close enough to hit her with his weapon. His tonfa slammed hard to the side of her head, causing her to stumble and her grips on the chain to loosen. He took the time to get his wrist out of the chain, flexing his arm lightly. On the other hand, the girl was leaning against the wall, holding onto her bleeding head with one hand while the other held her weapon loosely.

Hibari could predict her every attack. He could tell from her stance that she was well-trained for a fight, but she lacked the experience of real battles, which made her movements predictable. For her to be more useful – and entertaining – for him, she had to join in more fights and not merely training her skills. He could not wait to see how far she could improve. It would be more pleasant to bite someone strong to death. To make that happened, he had to keep her alive, and nearby, in the mean time.

Grabbing her arm abruptly, he threw her into the disciplinary committee room with such force. She gasped as her back landed against the couch. Her weapon went to the floor as the shock caused her to lose her grip. His vice-president was still looking back and forth in complete shock and confusion. Hibari did not answer his puzzled look yet. He would give an answer once he finished the problem with the girl.

"Close the door, Kusakabe Tetsuya," he commanded as he walked towards the couch.

The tall young man did as he was ordered, watching his President advancing towards the half-conscious girl.

Ignoring the bewildered look on his subordinate's face, Hibari climbed on top of the couch and hovered over the girl. He pushed his tonfa against her neck while his other arm rested next to her head. She coughed at the feeling of the cold metal pressing against her throat, her eyes looking back at him.

"Ogawa Reina," he said calmly, "You're going to join the Disciplinary Committee."

She frowned in confusion. "What's that?"

Hibari mentally smirked. As her teacher had noted, she was terribly oblivious to what happened around her. Being in a school, it was really amusing that she did not know what a Disciplinary Committee was all about. Nonetheless, knowing she never broke a rule and how antisocial she was, it was no surprise that she had never known the existence of such committee.

"It doesn't matter. It's an order, not a question," he told her with a stern tone.

"I don't want to," she insisted with a toneless voice.

He pressed his weapon harder, blocking her breaths. "I have told you. It's an order, understand?"

She was gritting her teeth, trying with all her might to push him away but to no avail. She was obviously much weaker than he was. It was only a matter of time until she gave in. Having her air passage blocked, he doubted she could breathe, let alone speak. True enough, she did not say a thing, but she slowly nodded her head. Satisfied, he got off her as she inhaled sharply.

"Iinchou," Kusakabe finally spoke up, "what's really happening?"

Hibari turned to face his vice-president as the girl slowly sat up, rubbing her sore head. "She's joining us."

"Okay, I understand that part," his subordinate continued, "but why her out of all people?"

"She's useful." The president shrugged nonchalantly, glancing at the small girl. "She's quiet and doesn't crowd."

Kusakabe nodded in understanding. Apparently, the girl was the type his president could stand to have around. It was no surprise he wanted to recruit her into the committee. It was difficult to find someone who could meet his criterion and could be useful to the organization at the same time. He would be more than happy to welcome her into the committee.

"Okay, Iinchou," he obediently agreed. "And welcome to you, Ogawa-san."

The Disciplinary Committee president smirked in satisfaction as his vice followed his decision. The girl whom he just recruited was sitting on the couch, holding onto her neck. Casually, he walked towards his desk and opened a cabinet which stored a set of armbands with kanji of Discipline written on them. He took one of them and threw it at her. The girl caught it reflexively and stared at it in confusion.

"You're a part of the committee now," he stated as she looked at him in apprehension, "Hisho."

* * *

><p>AN: Hisho means Secretary. So, Reina is under Hibari and Kusakabe according to their position in the committee. There's a reason why I put her as a secretary. Stay tune!


	4. Bribing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in KHR, but I do own my OC(s) and this fanfic's plot.

_A/N: To "guest", whoever you are, I've read and made the changes as you have reviewed the chapters. I sincerely thank you for pointing out some errors, which have been fixed by now._

**Warning: Contains a new attribute of Dying Will Flame. If you don't like it, don't read this story. If you read it, you know the consequences. Thank you.**

Summary: The wind can affect the cloud. Reborn found a girl suitable to be a Wind Guardian, a position which had been vacant for generations after the Primo family. Why was it vacant? And what will happen to the story as she joins the Vongola family? HibarixOC

* * *

><p><strong>Entangled<strong>

4th Target: Bribing

* * *

><p>"What the hell?"<p>

Reina glanced at her brother as she heard his words. "Ryu-nii, mind your language."

The brown-haired guy ignored his younger sister completely as he twirled the red-and-yellow armband. "I can't believe you're actually in the Disciplinary Committee."

"For your information," she replied as she continued to walk, "I was forced to."

Ryutaro stared at her strangely. "Someone forced you to join? How the heck did he or she manage to do that?"

The younger of the two sighed softly. "I was in a fight – two fights actually – with this guy whom I assumed is the President of the Disciplinary Committee. To cut the long story short, I lost and he made me join."

His dark-green eyes, hidden behind a pair of rimless spectacles, glinted in amusement. "Wow, it's not every day you can find someone who can beat you so easily."

"I know," the brown-eyed agreed, "but since I lost..."

"He has the authority over you now." Ryutaro finished for Reina as he ran his hand over his messy shoulder-length hair. "It's the stupid rule, I know."

"Dad will get angry if he hears you saying this," the younger of the two reminded.

Ryutaro waved her dismissively. "I know, I know. Anyway, see you around!" He bid her good-bye as he jogged towards the entrance gate of Namimori High School.

Reina waved back at her brother although he did not see it. She stared at Namimori Middle School's building solemnly. It was still a bit hard to believe that she was going to face a hectic and refreshing new school life, thanks to a certain male. Nonetheless, she just had to make the best out of it…as she was taught by her parents.

Sighing softly, Reina put on her new armband and walked slowly pass the gate…only to be greeted by a _tonfa _swinging directly at her face.

Reflexively, she ducked and stepped back hastily.

Her oak-colored eyes landed on his cold grayish-blue eyes.

"You," Reina said slowly, recognizing the guy who defeated her.

Ignoring her completely, Hibari continued swinging his _tonfas_, aiming at her head. To save herself, Reina just kept avoiding his attacks, dropping her bag – and thus her weapons – in the process. The battle ensued until she was nearly hit by his _tonfa_. She wanted to protect her head and instead allowed the weapon to hit her upper left arm.

Wincing slightly at the blow, she finally asked Hibari, "Why are you attacking me?"

"You're late, Hisho," he stated coldly, still on his battle stance, pressing his _tonfa _against her arm.

Reina frowned, trying her best to push back. "I'm not. It's still about fifteen minutes before the bell rings."

"A member of Disciplinary Committee is obliged to come half an hour before school starts," the raven-haired male continued, glowering at her. "Therefore, you're late."

As the other _tonfa_ came swinging down towards her head, Reina used her free hand to block it, earning another painful hit. "You never tell me," she replied in defense, gritting her teeth in pain.

The male paid no attention to it. "Latecomers are to be punished."

Taking her by surprise, he tripped her footing, causing her to fall to the ground. As she gasped in pain, lying flat on the ground, Reina looked at Hibari standing tall above her, pointing his _tonfa _at her face. The man was smirking smugly, staring at her helpless position.

"I'm sorry?" Reina said unsurely, trying to save herself from being beaten up although she seriously doubted that he would stop.

Hibari, surprisingly, appeared to contemplate about it. The black-haired girl was feeling a bit hopeful that at least he was stopping. Perhaps, she could get away that time. She had made a mental note to come forty minutes earlier the next day.

"Fine," he said finally, stepping back, "but punishment is still a punishment."

Reina slowly sat up, rubbing her sore head. The bump from the previous day had not even recovered and she was getting a new one, how lovely. And to think that both bumps were caused by the same person…

If she became stupid, she would blame it all on him.

Hibari put away his weapons and smirked, folding his arms. "After school, report to the committee's room. You have loads of things to do."

No matter how reluctant she was, she had no chance of winning against him – at least, not yet – and decided to follow his order. "Okay, Iinchou."

Just when she thought the problem was over, another trouble approached her.

Out of the blue, a baby in suit appeared. "Ciaossu," the baby greeted them casually.

"Akanbo." Hibari averted his gaze towards Reborn as he saw the baby, smirking happily. "Are you here for a fight?"

The baby seemed to contemplate about the offer, but refused it in the end. "Not today, I'm here for the girl."

Reina blinked, standing up slowly. "Huh?"

"Remember what I said?" Reborn asked, seeing her confused expression. "I'm recruiting you to join the Vongola family."

Inwardly, Reina pondered why suddenly there were so many people who wanted her joining their organizations. When did she become such a wanted person?

"What family?" she questioned.

The Arcobaleno frowned slightly. "Yesterday. School ceremony. Bomb incident. Three guys. Shooting," he said, trying to make her remember.

The girl tilted her head to the right, recalling what had happened the day before. It was all fuzzy and most of the memories were about the guy who made her joining the Disciplinary Committee. It was weird that she remembered him so vividly but not everything else. What made him any different?

Stopping her train of thoughts about him, she tapped her head with index finger to recall some of her vague recollection of the previous day's events. After the baby said all those words, something finally clicked in her mind.

"You shot me yesterday," she said slowly. "You're the weird baby."

The baby smiled and nodded. "Good, so you remember," Reborn said in satisfaction. "Now I'm officially inviting you to be a part of the family."

"No, thank you," was her quick reply. "One organization is enough for me." She took her bag off the ground, dusting it off. "I'm not good with people."

"I see," the baby hummed, "so even with this, you still won't join?"

Out of nowhere, Reborn took out a whole cake decorated with icings, white chocolates, and strawberries.

Reina froze at the sight of it.

Almost automatically, she reached out for it and Reborn moved it away from her.

She continued trying to reach the delicious-looking cake while Reborn kept moving it away from her.

* * *

><p>To Hibari, it was quite an interesting sight.<p>

Although he had not said anything during the whole conversation, he took note of what had and was happening. The girl seemed to forget whatever she deemed of no importance. He had to emphasize to her that the Disciplinary Committee should be her utmost importance from that moment onwards. At least, she had to remember that she had to follow his orders at all time.

He was watching the interaction between the baby, the girl, and the cake. It was rather odd to watch the girl flailing her arms desperately to reach for the cake while the baby moved it away from her easily, without even moving his feet. Hibari felt that he was seeing a cat trying to grab its favorite toy. He sure wanted to try doing it to her. Perhaps he would get a cake just for the fun of seeing her going around for the cake.

"If you want this," the baby stated calmly, hitting her nearing hand with his gun, "You've to join the Vongola."

The girl visibly stiffened.

The President of the Disciplinay Committee smirked. The baby was bribing her to join him and he was pretty sure the bribe was a good one. He could tell that the girl was torn between joining the baby's group to get the cake or not joining and not having the cake, especially from the way her body was shaking. She definitely loved cakes.

"So?" the baby asked with a triumphant smile on his small lips.

There was a moment of silence as he saw the girl crouched down, mumbling something incoherent. She started to draw something on the sandy ground with her finger, seemingly calculating the pro and cons of either option. A moment later, she messed up her hair and then tidied it up again before letting out a small sigh.

Hibari smirked smugly, feeling proud of his decision to make Reina a part of the committee. She would make a very entertaining member.

"Well, if one's not enough for you," the baby spoke up again, catching both their attentions, "maybe these can persuade you."

The baby took out a chocolate cake, a pack of candies, and even a ridiculously big-sized custard pudding out of thin air.

That was when the girl instantly gave up. "I'm joining."

He corrected himself mentally: she did not love cake only; she loved sweets, all kinds of sweets.

The baby smiled. "These are all yours then."

He watched as the girl snatched the first cake shown to her, letting her bag to drop to the ground. The black-haired prefect stared at his subordinate as she sat down with her legs folded neatly beneath her and gobbled the cake at an unbelievable speed. As soon as she finished one, she immediately got another one to finish. Hibari glanced at the clock and realized that it only took her about two minutes to finish the first cake.

Yes, he noted mentally, she was amusing for sure.

"Then, bye now, Hibari," the baby said as he disappeared.

Hibari felt slightly disappointed for not being able to fight the baby, but he was certain that they would finally have a battle at certain point of time. He shifted his gaze towards the young girl who was finishing her second cake. She was enjoying herself for sure, judging from the somehow content look on her rather-emotionless face.

Glancing at the clock on the school tower, he threatened her. "If you don't finish these foods in five minutes, I'm going to beat you up."

She nodded nonchalantly without looking at him, gulping a portion of her pudding. "Okay."

Since she was not retorting or fighting back, he was certain that the girl loved sweets enough to distract her from any other things going on around her, another new thing to note. He could use this fact to his advantage when it was necessary – not that he was not at the advantage then. He had always been superior, after all.

"Report once school is over," he stated as he turned away," If you don't come, you're dead."

A contented sigh was her reply.

Glancing around, he noticed that all the sweets – except for the candies – were gone by then.

Seeing her daydreaming, he felt that the importance of the committee was not understood by her, not yet. To stress his point, he gave her a hit with his _tonfa _on her already injured head.

A small yelp was heard.

"Repeat what I said," he commanded.

He watched the girl named Ogawa Reina – he finally recalled her name, although he had decided to call her Hisho anyway – rubbed the side of her head and faced him. "After school, report to the committee room. If I don't come, I'm dead," she repeated his order.

"Good," he approved with an evil smirk. "Don't be late."

As he turned away, he noticed her grabbing the package of candies and her school bag. An idea came to his mind.

Snatching away the candies, he stared at her dumbfounded face. "I will keep this until the school ends."

"Why?" That was the first time he heard her so close to shouting. She had always had this monotonous voice. For once, her voice raised to almost an octave higher, thanks to the candies.

For some odd reasons, he felt thrilled to gain such a novel response from her.

"Just to make sure," he replied, smiling wickedly, "that you'll come on time."

Even just by the slightest fraction, he noticed her eyes widening in disbelief - just what he wanted.

"See you later, Hisho," he said as he walked away, a small smile secretly graced his lips.

* * *

><p><em>AN: OMG! An update! Yeah, sorry I took so long. But uni matters have finished and I'm going to university soon. Before it starts, I'll update as fast as possible._

_Thanks to all who read!_

_Love, OkaAyamo_


End file.
